Girl Meets Fish
Girl Meets Fish is the eleventh episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 32nd episode overall.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/537614245266194434 It aired on July 24, 2015 as a part of the Whodunnit Weekend to 2.2 million viewers. Overview It’s Riley’s turn to take the class fish home for the weekend, but it dies as soon as she gets it. Auggie suspects foul play. Plot At school, Topanga and Auggie join Cory and the class as they wait for Farkle to return with the class fish, Chelsea. Auggie cares a lot about the fish and is happy it's Riley's turn to take Chelsea home. Inspired by his favorite owl detective show, where Auggie always knows "whodunnit", he's is dressed like Sherlock Holmes. After Farkle returns the fish, Cory passes it to Riley, who is the last of the class to take the fish home with her. As Riley takes a selfie with the fish, they are distraught to see the fish is already dead. Auggie is determined to solve the mystery of who killed the fish. At home, Auggie and Ava start to think about the case of the dead goldfish. Auggie has no doubt there was foul play. Meanwhile, Riley and Maya go to a fish store to buy a replacement fish. The store owner is familiar with Maya and her whole class, though Riley is a bit too innocent to realize the class haven't made it a whole year with the same fish. When the fish store owner, Phil, is unable to revive Chelsea, Riley picks another goldfish which looks like her as a replacement. The whole class gathers in Riley's bedroom as she introduces them to Chelsea's replacement, Chelsea II. When Auggie enters, he tells the class he suspects one of them of being the fish murderer. Auggie says he wants to talk to Farkle first. Riley joins Auggie and Ava as make Farkle uncomfortable by munching graham crackers. Farkle cracks under the pressure of their interrogation and admits he killed the fish. Farkle explains how he lost three fish: eaten at a bird bath, eaten in a cat bowl, and fell from the top of the Empire State Building. Still, Farkle says he replaced the fish each time and took a living fish to school before it was handed over to Riley. When Riley, Auggie and Ava question Lucas, he admits he too lost two fish in an unfortunate baseball accidents. Moving on to Maya, she admits she lost seven fish. Riley refuses to believe her classmates could be so careless with another living being as she believes they're caring, compassionate people. Maya takes Riley back to her bedroom to show her that everybody in the class lost at least one fish. As Auggie, Ava, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle pay their respects to the lost fish and honor the latest Chelsea, Riley wonders who killed the fish that was alive in the classroom. When Ava notices Auggie feeding the fish graham crackers, she tells him he can't feed fish graham crackers. Auggie realizes he was behind the death of the fish. Topanga tries to comfort Auggie, who feels bad for killing another living thing. When Auggie wonders if he will ever feel better, Riley gives him the latest fish and tells him she trusts him to take good care of her. Later, Riley takes the entire class to the fish store to get one goldfish for the whole class. One goldfish which they will care for so it will last its whole natural life. At school, the kids wonder what secret lesson Cory was teaching them with the fish. When Cory says there was no lesson other than what they came up with, Riley and the class talk about the importance of living things being cared for in the right away. Happy with what the kids have learned, Cory admits there was an ulterior motive as he hands them permission slips for the class trip to the Berkshire mountains. Cory tells the class he wants them to look out for each other so they can have a safe trip. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Also starring *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah *Darby Walker as Darby *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern *Hugh Dane as Phil Quotes Trivia *This episode was filmed as a Season 1 episode, and had Season 1 intro credits, but premiered as a Season 2 episode. This episode is probably held back so speaking background characters, Sarah, Darby, Yogi, and Dave can have proper introductions before them start speaking absurdly in this episode. It is also evident because Farkle's voice is higher (like in Season 1) in this episode, unlike his voice in Season 2, which is slightly lower. *As it was filmed and produced as a Season 1 episode, Corey Fogelmanis is given an also starring credit in this episode, unlike all the other Season 2episodes where he's listed as part of the main cast. *The actor who portrays Fish Store Phil in this episode, Hugh Dane, appeared in BMW as the coach of the Jefferson Elementary Warriors basketball team, which had Shawn as a starter and Cory and Minkus as bench players in "The B-Team of Life." As he was never named, it is possible he played the same character. *Auggie considers himself an Owl Detective. *Chelsea is apparently named after the Manhattan neighborhood known for its Pier and Fish Market. *First time Auggie has visited the History room. *A picture in the hallway of the Matthews apartment is of Cory and Topanga in the hall of John Adams High, with Salem Saberhagen ( the talking cat from ''Sabrina The Teenage Witch) ''after the cat magically transported all the characters to the 1940's in the BMW episode, "No Guts, No Cory." *Sabrina stated that all the fish in this episode were real. *Auggie and Ava are fond of Graham crackers. *Auggie mimics the trademark Belgian accent of Agatha Christies' detective Hercule Poirot. *The name of Farkle's pet cat from Girl Meets Friendship, is confirmed as Fluffy. *The Chelsea memorialized in Girl Meets Farkle's Choice is revealed to have been Farkle's. *Einstein Academy fields a school baseball team. *For some reason, Yogi exits Riley's room in bare feet. *Collectively, the History class has killed 103 goldfish (Auggie killed Chelsea 104). **Known Classmate Chelsea Tally: ***Farkle- 3 ***Lucas- 2 ***Maya- 7 ***Sarah-8 ***Darby-3 ***Yogi- 3 ***Dave-8 ***Jade-7 ***Clarissa-8 ***Jeffrey-5 *Riley gives Auggie Chelsea 105. *Riley promises to see to it that Chelsea 106 lives out her full life span of 15-20 years. *The class will take a trip to the Berkshires together. *Cory Matthews stated that there is no lesson for this episode except if they come up with something. *This is the last episode to feature the Season 1 theme song. International premieres *August 6, 2015 (Canada) Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes